


Tattoo

by Emulator42



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, kind of, tatto kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emulator42/pseuds/Emulator42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uncreative titles FTW! Prompt by Amari. Ray nibbles on Joel’s tattoo and it turns out to be a massive turn on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo

Ray loved the tattoo on Joel’s hand. It was cute and it fit Joel’s dumb sense of humor perfectly. He would run a finger along it when they held hands, or give it a kiss when he was snuggled up to Joel on the couch. Sometimes he would find himself tracking it with his eyes when Joel was talking about something, hands flailing animatedly.

That night Ray was watching the tattoo as they laid in bed, Joel kissing along his neck and left hand running itself across Ray’s chest. Without thinking he captured Joel’s hand in his, giving the tattoo a nip, then sucking on the skin. Joel froze, then drew back to look at Ray, eyes blown wide with lust.

"What was that for?" He asked. Ray froze at the sound of his voice, husky and low. He tried to shrug and give Joel a grin but he found himself suddenly pinned down on the bed with Joel looming over him. He brought his hand to Ray’s lips. "Do it again." He growled. Ray carefully licked a stripe across the tattoo, eyes locked onto Joel. The bigger man faltered as he felt Ray’s tongue run across the skin and let out a deep moan.

Ray wiggled backwards until he could sit up, pushing Joel back onto the bed as he continued to nibble at the tattoo. Joel moaned again, letting out a gasp as Ray let his hands snake down into Joel’s pajama pants. He shoved down the waistband, pumping Joel’s cock slowly. ray closed his eyes, focusing on the hand in his mouth. He bit lightly with his teeth, running his tongue along the tattoo again. Suddenly he felt himself being flipped over, back pressed against the mattress. He whimpered as Joel took his hand carefully out of his mouth, soon switching to squirms of impatience as Joel coated his fingers in lube, beginning to stretch Ray open. Joel finished fumbling with the bottle of lube and Ray felt him press his hand forcefully against his lips, his right hand fingering Ray hard. Ray tried to keep up his thrusts along Joel’s length, but he soon gave up and turned all his attention to Joel’s hand, cradling it with his own while he continued to nip and suck at the small box of ink. traced into the skin.

He felt Joel line himself up, pushing into Ray slowly. He paused as Ray adjusted to him, tongue faltering for a moment. Joel began thrusting as he felt Ray return his focus to his hand. Ray moaned around it, biting down gently with each thrust. Joel’s other hand found Ray’s cock, slowly pumping him in time with his thrusts, swirling the precum down his length. Ray moaned as Joel shifted slightly, hitting his prostate at the right angle. He sucked hard on the tattoo, trying to swallow his moans. Now that Joel had found the sweet spot he started pounding into him, relishing the pants and half-yelling moans Ray let out, muffled by his hand.

"Fuck, Joel!" Ray cried out before Joel pressed his hand back into Ray’s mouth. He kept pounding him as fast as he could, his hand around Ray’s cock keeping time.

Finally Ray felt himself go over the edge. He bit down hard as he rode out his orgasm, Joel following as soon as Ray’s teeth clenched around his hand.

They both lay there panting as Joel drew out carefully. Ray gave Joel’s tattoo a kiss, then winced as he saw the teeth marks he left.

"Sorry" He said, but Joel just smiled.

"I hope you’re not apologizing for fucking amazing sex."

"But your hand-"

"Is totally fucking fine." Joel grinned as he wrapped his arms around Ray. Ray took his left hand and brought it to his lips, thumb brushing lightly across the teeth marks. He fell asleep quickly, exhausted by the sex, as Joel lay awake feeling Ray’s short puffs of breath across his hand.


End file.
